


take you home

by pxrsephoneofeden



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party Games, Secret Crush, Songfic, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: short and sweet song fic for my absolute favorite pairingkyoya walks a sleepy haruhi home after a party and hears every beating of his heart on the way there
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	take you home

_Each time we have a quail, it almost breaks my heart,_  
_Cause I'm so afraid that we will have to part_

“I really should’ve stopped you after that second shot, honestly I figured you’d had better self control, Haruhi.” He gently scolded her as his left arm was slung on her waist as a barrier between her center of drunken gravity and the cold concrete ground.

”Shut it.” Her ember wood hair was wavy and falling into the fronts of her eyes as her head dropped ever so slightly, an intoxicated desire to find the nearest surface and fall into deep, regrettable slumber.

He couldn’t control the little smirk that grazed his mouth as she whispered a counter with that famous fiery combativeness he’d began to find himself seeking out more. It almost made him feel a little guilty as he’d pick apart the little things that’d make her bite back at him just to get a reaction. He did love her argumentative nature.

Hell, he loved everything about her.

  
_Each night I ask the stars up above_  
_Why I must be a teenager in love?_

As the leaves changed from fresh, vibrant green to deep intense hues of red and gold, every day with her he got felt like a blessing. An unwanted anger boiled in the highest tops of his lungs as Tamaki made a fool of himself projecting his romantic fantasies on her to which she’d never return. He loved the frenchman, he really, truly did, but yet another wave of guilt had struck his nerves once the satisfaction of being the only one coherent enough to walk Haruhi home from the twins house wore off.

Every burning beat of his heart was felt along all lines of his veins once her tired her pressed into his chest as they dragged their feet along the sidewalk to the opposite side of town where her apartment resided.

”I need to go home, Dad’s probably- Dads gotta be-“

”Haruhi, Ranka is probably still working right now, and I’m taking you home.”

”No Kyoya I need to go home!”

He let himself chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his slender body and shut her eyes tight as they kept walking.

He’d never seen someone so small out drink the twins before but God, if it didn’t make her even more attractive to him. 

He thought back to her sweater lifting at the edges the smallest amount, exposing the jutting lines of her hip bones as she threw her arms up after finishing the last of bottle of the vodka seltzer. His face being halted from turning a salmon pink only by his incisor biting down hard on the inside of his cheek.

She laughed as Mori started muttering something he couldn’t bother to listen too. He looked beside himself on the couch where Tamaki had already passed out, the twins ‘decorating’ his prized facial area with a richly black permanent marker. 

  
_One day I feel so happy the next day I feel so sad_  
_I guess I'll learn to take to good with the bad_

Kaoru noticed it first, months prior to this very night. 

The host club masquerade ball was a swinging success and to be quite frank, he wasn’t sure how they never got caught as almost every attendant had drank themselves silly before leaving.

The hosts had unfortunately forgotten as they threw back shots and chasers that they had to clean and re-set the ballroom before the next school day. No one was happy, especially considering Hani and Mori decided to go to an after party without informing anyone, and Tamaki was once again passed out. Rather than a couch, his dead weight was slumped at the top of the stairs.

They bumped bodies picking up trash in the back corner.

”Shit sorry, Senpai. God I think i’m still not sober my head is spinning right now.”

”Honestly i’m not much better, I threw up in the plant over there and i’m gonna blame Tamaki tomorrow morning.” He winked and nodded his head towards the hosting leader as Hikaru shook his body and drunkenly yelled at him to wake up.

She laughed and he swore an angel sang to his ears. That angelic singing was quickly stopped when he came back to reality to see her tripping and unable to think fast enough to throw her hands down in front of her. He yanked at her arm and she fell into him like she couldn’t keep herself up.

He gulped and she turned her giddy head around, now laughing at herself.They were only centimeters apart and in her entrancing brown eyes he felt himself melt just a little bit, not thinking to let her up to steady herself.

”Thanks, Kyoya. I’m gonna go get some water.” She pushed herself off of him and as she walked away from him, he in-controllably sighed outloud. 

He could’ve just blamed it in the alcohol, but his brain spat out a different kind of vomit in the form of words when Kaoru wolf whistled at him.

”Am I that obvious?”

”I might just be higher than all hell right now because god only knows what Hani put in those joints, but Kyoya, if that’s how you act around someone you’re really in love with, your host acting needs some work.”

”I’ll take note to that-“ He turned his head back around to see her floating around, the surprisingly giggly girl she became once her blood alcohol levels were raised. “- you still have one of those joints on you?”

“Your place or mine?”

”Bathroom. Here.”

”Oh dear he really is in love isn't he? Tryna forget that tomorrow?”

”Possibly.”

  
_Cause each night I ask the stars up above_  
_Why must I be a teenager in love?_  
_I cried a tear, for nobody but you_  
_I'll be a lonely one if you should say were through_

When they reached the apartment complex, it seemed like an eternity before he could get her up each and every step, laughing at herself stumbling and needing him to catch her over and over again. He was sure the inside of his mouth was bitten bloody to keep him from fawning over her outloud.

”Oh! I’m home!” She broke free from him and ran to her door. when they reached her floor. He clicked his tongue in genuine confusion as she sprinting in a perfect straight line, when seconds ago she couldn’t out her right leg up the stairs in her own. He only then realized it was gonna be quite the struggle getting her to give up her keys so he could make sure she got to bed accident-free.

”Haruhi, can you get your keys out?” He yelled out in a sickly sweet tone he knew her sober self would furrow her brows at.

”Yeah lemme go inside first” She reached to unsuccessfully grab the doorknob and whine to herself when she couldn’t get the locked door to open on its own.

He suddenly regretted his life choices, but merely sighed, grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him, ripping her jacket off her arms despite her fights to keep it on.

”Hey this is mine! I bought that you have like a gaz-illion jackets at your mansion!” She whined and he actually laughed hard and vocally as the perpetual honesty alcohol gives people washed over her. Glad to know she thinks he has absolutely everything he needs in his ‘mansion’

_Well if you want to make me cry that won't be so hard to do_  
_If you should say good bye I'll still go on loving you_

The jacket was returned much to her pleasure and he fumbled, attempting to unlock the rusted door nob. His body shivered in the winter breeze and he could hear her mumbling about how she was freezing from behind him.

He let out a gasp when her arms linked around his back and she rested her head yet again onto him as if he were a pillow for her. That rapid fire pulsing in his chest started again and he almost fell straight forward as the door jolted inwards to open.

”Ok Haruhi let’s get you to bed!”

”No I didn’t do anything this time!”

”What-“

”I don’t wanna do the beach house again!”

”Oh my god- I said I was sorry!” She laughed at his fake-angry outburst and whispered an ‘I know’. He smiled warmly as she snuggled into him and whether it was his general aggravation with his heart or just his unrequited crush, he’d never know, but the next thing he remembered was turning around and lifting her up, her legs immediately wrapping around him and she hugged his cold body tighter as he marched into the apartment.

”This is so bad, this is unexplainable, I hope you don’t remember this.” He said to himself and she continued to giggle while being carried to her bedroom

  
_Each night I ask the stars up above_  
_Why must I be a teenager in love?_

She jumped off of him and stumbled into her bed, it didn’t take long for her to get comfortable and he began his trek from her room to the front door, pulling out his phone to text Fuyumi to come get him, and to ask questions later.

He almost turned the doorknob half an inch before the rustling of footsteps behind him made him turn around.

”What are you doing out of bed?”

”Something I wish you did before you put me down.”

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to her level, crashing her lips into his and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, the sweet citrusy booze flavor still heavily in her mouth. He pulled away after what what felt like much too long to be excused as a one time mistake.

When he got in the car, he said nothing.

That’s all he remembered up until the next morning, he slept in unusually late and rolled over to see his phone had been buzzing over and over again.

He swallowed hard, his head vibrating with hangover, as he read the notification banner.

”Text(Haruhi) : Thanks for taking me home, sorry I got so wasted”

  
He didn’t know whether to be thankful or disappointed she didn’t remember her own fatal error from the previous night. All he knew was that he wanted it to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m pretty sure kyoya bites the inside of his mouth in all of my fics so it’s canon now sorry i don’t make the rules


End file.
